The Bomb (Somarinoa)
The Bomb is a dangerous cybernetic being capable of blowing himself up, keeping his foes at bay with incredible fencing skills from his three mechanical arms. He has been one of his creator, Thor Steinbach's, flagship villains since his creation in 1994, alongside others such as Anthrax, Cremator, Deleter, and Dr. BadGuy. Despite his being a major character for over 21 years, he only recently was added to several of Lunatic Entertainment's video game line-up, initially only appearing in 2003's Intergalactic Bounty Hunter. Appearance While still fully human, Blaszcowicz took excellent care of himself, dressing stylishly in finely-threaded suits and enjoying only the finest cigars. He wore his hair spiked in the front. While working he would always carry a leather-bound suitcase as well. However, after his humiliating defeat at the hands of a small group of teenagers, his vengeance caused him to snap and after a serious and probably otherwise-mortal wound he began installing cybernetic enhancements to replace the missing limbs. During this escalating turn of events he began appearing more and more disheveled as he appeared less and less human. After his full transformation, he is more or less shaped like an old-fashioned grenade (more commonly known in modern days as a cartoon bomb). Half of his body however is more heavily armored, covered in a titanium plating cap, as this was originally the half that continued to house his organic parts. A short pelvis extends below the body, from which emerge a pair of tentacle-like legs ending in simple, plank-like feet. Though simple, they have magnetic capabilities and will allow him movement both onto walls and ceilings as well as stability during any potential spacewalks that might occur. Three "caps" exist, each of which holds another prehensile limb—two extending from where one might expect arms to extend from but the final one extending from the top of the body, giving the appearance of a sort of fuse. Each of these three arms end in a rapier specially designed for the type of combat that they will endure attached to The Bomb's body. Each of The Bomb's five limbs are able to retract into the body's shell housing, and when fully extended can reach almost shocking lengths. Although a mouth appears on one side of the body, it is simply aesthetic and does not actively move during conversation as an opening in his plating could lead to an exploitable weakness. Personality Barry was always a proud individual, and became even more so with his success as a salesman. Before his collapse into madness, he considered himself above failure and upon his subsequent defeat by a group of young teenagers, he quickly lost his sanity, and as he continued to upgrade and enhance himself into a cyborg he slowly lost his humanity in its entirety. Now with no organic parts left in his system, his brain is simply recorded data onto a brain matrix, which upon his first full rebuilding was no longer his own soul trapped within but instead a cold, insensitive machine which only knows Barry's vengeance. Abilities Bomb sales have been good to Barry, and he has used it to train himself classically in the art of fencing which he considers to be the gentleman's sport. He in fact can parry attacks with the best of them, although he does eventually tire out thanks to his habits of smoking tobacco. His job has forced him to be highly educated when it comes to all things explosive. He is able to build and properly utilize any type of bomb. Over the course of his cybernetic enhancements he may have completely lost his humanity but he gained extending limbs including a third arm, and he can now detonate his own body to cause heavy damage. Thanks to nanobot technology he is able to later rebuild himself to continue to pursue his opponents. Relationships The Party TBA The Blaszcowicz Family TBA The Bomb King TBA Bomblock TBA Background History Early Life Criminal Life & Enhancement The Crux Invasion & Time in Space Alternate Realities Plenty of Space for Monsters Barry was able to survive just fine for some days following the rifts opening across the planet thanks to his expertise in explosives. During these early days, he found opportunity in peddling his wares to other survivors. Eventually however his growing exhaustion from lack of sleep—a standard feature of many solitary survivors—caused him to make mistakes and he found himself mortally wounded. Luckily for him however (although not necessarily for the rest of the world), this had happened close to the laboratory of Dr. Kojiro Peppa, whose robots witnessed the accident and brought him in. Being an occasional client of Blaszcowicz, Peppa offered to lend him the technology to replace his obliterated body parts and ultimately keep him alive, if only for a nominal fee. Barry, with little choice, readily accepted and had his pelvis, legs and left arm replaced. He returned to his duty and continued to sell his wares to survivors, although now that he was indebted to Dr. Peppa, he was contractually obligated not to sell to any people who had made themselves enemies of the mad doctor; however, Barry did not necessarily fight all of them, and would only actively attack those who had become a significant threat to his benefactor. The threat of monsters and aliens was ever-increasing, and ultimately the initial upgrades to Barry's body would prove ineffective. Three more upgrades would occur over the course of the events, and eventually he would lose his humanity entirety when he sacrificed it for the ability to rebuild his now otherwise-fully cybernetic body and becoming effectively immortal. Surviving the Dangerous Wilds Being effectively immortal by the time the Urth was reclaimed and man survived in small pocket settlements, Barry, now only known as The Bomb, had little to actually worry about and could be found trudging randomly around the world. Having lost his humanity he no longer found himself as a part of the Human race, but instead something greater—because of this he had no qualms attacking adventurers. He eventually ran into the great explosion wizard Bomblock, and the two co-founded the city-state of Saltpetersburg in what was once Russia. Where Bomblock was the brains of the operation, The Bomb was the brawn. This settlement become a haven for all beings explosive, and as such it quickly became populated with monsters and a dangerous realm for trespassing adventurers. A Long Story thumb|Barry Blaszcowicz, the traveling salesman. In this alternate and amalgamated reality, Barry works for Louhen Rehale as a traveling bomb salesman. During the gorgeous summer months on year, he travels from the metropolis of Analogue City to the small, coastal farming town of Denkigama, located on the opposite side of the Vista Foothills. Being a small community, his arrival at the town square causes quite the commotion. During a short speech to the townsfolk, he states that his selling of his explosive devices are for the "betterment of society"--a statement that he personally believes in. He insists that his bombs could effectively quintuple productivity with little to no side effects other than "the sudden flash of pretty colors and the great feeling in your chest of a job well done". He tells the townsfolk that bombs could not only be used to quickly blast earth to till fallow ground and make it usable again but also could be used to quickly stun fish for easy and quick capture. A life of enjoyment could be theirs by simply purchasing his devices. Although the townsfolk are a bit uneasy about this aspect as they rely on these industries to feed their families and simply survive, Blaszcowicz is undaunted and offers to perform a simple demonstration of his bombs' awesome power. He sets up both a farming and fishing test up to go off at the same time, again attempting to show how quickly all of their hard work could be done in a matter of hours, allowing them to kick back and relax for the rest of the day. However, seemingly in his excitement he somehow managed to mess up both demonstrations, and the farmland is converted into pock-filled ruts (though sure, still tilled) and the waters leave a large number of dead, not stunned, fish - far too many for the village to eat and not have anything go to waste. Angered at this disrespect, the elder chastises him and explains that the farmland would be unusable in its current state and that the fish population would take years to return to their normal levels. Although Blaszcowicz tries to defend his actions, he stammers and chokes. The townsfolk drive him out of town and try to begin rebuilding. Stewing over his failure Barry vows for revenge and returns later that same night, now under the cover of darkness. Revealing himself to be a serious sociopath: A maniacal, vengeful soul. To this end, he quietly sneaks about town, hiding out in the shadows and planting bombs all throughout the township. Although he initially plans to wait for the right moment, he quickly grows impatient and his itchy detonation finger presses down, detonating one of his bombs early in order to awaken the citizens so that he can finally reveal to them the situation that they are now under. Most citizens are too scared to do anything about this, but a group of young children and a few others actively seek out the bombs before it is too late. Although they are able to gather all of the devices successfully, nobody has any idea how to actually disarm a bomb. Fearing their town is still going to be leveled, one individual notices that they are all blinking and that they are remote detonation bombs, and not time bombs as initially assumed. The children rush through town to locate Barry and stop the threat at its source, but find that he has set up a small encampment outside of town. They confront him and try to get the remote device from him but he then reveals he is more than he seems, and that he has spent much of his life training in fencing. He then proceeds to parry many of their attacks, but ultimately he is defeated. Humiliated by a group of children, he languishes that he shouldn't have put off training, and this weakness has now become his downfall. Feeling disappointed and angry in himself, he purposefully drops the detonation device behind and flees with his life towards the foothills, believing incorrectly that the children would have killed him had he not done so. Unfortunately, the children chase after him. Making One's Choice The Mushroom War An iteration of The Bomb appears in the Mushroom Kingdom, although his origins are different. This version of The Bomb was born a Bob-Omb, a veritable runt of the litter named Powell. Under the Bomb King's rule, Powell only knew ridicule both for his small size and pathetic explosive capabilities. Denied a position in the Bomb Kingdom's armed forces, he instead had to settle for an apprenticeship with a local wizard, an explosive sorcerer named Bomblock. The sorcerer treated him fairly despite his diminutive size and he gained a lot of respect for his master, and when Bomblock revealed his plan to overthrow their King, Powell followed Bomblock without question. In exchange for his undying loyalty, Bomblock used his magic to enhance Powell: He not only greatly increased his size and subsequent explosive potential, but gave him three arms and longer legs. In this new form, he refers to himself as "Da Bomb". Trivia *Originally named The Human Bomb upon his creation ~1994, within that same summer it was realized by its creator how silly this name was, as he wasn't actually "Human". At this stage his name was altered to simply "The Bomb". As such, he was never intended to be a reference to the slang term "da bomb" that developed later into the 90s. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Content Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Illustrated Characters